


Frigid

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Cold Weather, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  It’s really cold in Briggs.  <br/>Disclaimer:  All I own are my manga collection and some action figures – I can’t make money off of them, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frigid

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cornerofmadness for looking this over.

Winry shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. Hiding out in Al’s chest cavity was like hiding inside an ice box. She didn’t know how much longer she’d be able to stand it. Everyone had told her about the brutally cold temperatures in the Briggs Mountains, but they’d been talking about how the cold transmitted through normal automail. Steel conducted temperatures all too well, as Winry could attest. Her teeth chattered and she rubbed her arms with her hands. 

“Hang on, Winry,” Al warned her, and he started moving faster, jostling her around inside his armor. Her shoulder banged against the back piece. Something cut into her jacket, then, suddenly, there was no movement at all, then they crashed to the ground. 

Winry pounded on Al’s chest plate. “Hey!” 

It was even weirder hearing Al’s voice from inside his armor. “Sorry, Winry.” 

“We had to jump from one building to another,” Ed called. 

Thinking maybe she didn’t need to know that, Winry called back, “Okay,” even if it really wasn’t. She tucked herself even tighter inside the cavity. Her nose felt frozen, and the rest of her body ached. She knew she had to have bruises where she’d never been bruised before. The metal didn’t give, not at all, and while she knew that, and understood it, it was something else entirely when she was encased within it. How had knights worn this stuff, anyway? 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Alphonse stopped walking. “It’s okay,” he said, and opened up the chest plate. Winry tumbled out, hoping they weren’t going anywhere else for a while. If Al carried her, it’d be the only way she’d be able to move. The tingling in her legs let Winry know they were asleep, and, under her gloved hands, felt chilled. She massaged her calves, wishing she had a blanket to wrap up in, and maybe some hot chocolate to drink. Taking a glance around, she knew she wouldn’t get either, where they were. 

From the chalkboard on the wall and a couple of little tables and chairs that had been left behind, it looked like an old schoolroom,. Al stayed in the shadows, almost blending in with the dingy, cracked walls. On his knees, Ed peered out of a dirty window. “I think it’s okay,” he said, his voice low. “We can stay here for a little while.” Turning away from the glass, he crept over to her, tilting his head. “Are you okay?” 

Winry nodded. What could she say? It had been her idea to hide out in Al’s armor. “J-just a l-little cold.” Her voice shook more than she wanted. 

“I’m sorry it’s so cold inside me.” Al sounded miserable. 

“S’okay,” she chattered out, ignoring Ed’s worried look. “We’re safe, right?” 

The brothers exchanged a look. “Yeah!” The smile on Ed’s face was so fake, she wanted to punch him. On second thought, maybe she should, it’d probably help warm her up. 

“So wh-what do we do n-now?” 

Ed sat next to her, closer than he normally would. “Rest, for a little while. We need to find the bean girl first, before Kimbley or Miles does.” Peering sideways, he said, “You could wait for us here.”

“Nuh uh.” Winry shook her head. “Wherever you guys go, I’m going, too.” She wasn’t at all sure they’d be able to find her again if they left her, anyway. A shiver raced through her body, making her teeth chatter again. Something moved against her and she jerked. “Hey!” 

Ed scowled, but kept his arm around her. “I’m just trying to help you get warm, dummy! I can’t believe you came up here without a hood on your coat.” His scolding rumbled through her body. “And with those stupid boots.” 

“Shut up,” Winry grumbled, but scooted a little closer. Just to help them both stay warm. Because Ed had to be hurting, too, with all the metal attached to his body. 

“Couldn’t you have at least worn pants?” he groused as he tightened his arm around her. “Instead of tights?” 

“I didn’t know I was going to be hiding out in Al’s chest!” 

“I’m sorry I’m not more comfortable,” Al mourned. 

“It’s not your fault, Al.” Realizing she wasn’t shivering any more, Winry wondered if Ed had picked a fight to get their blood moving. Maybe it’d worked. She still tucked herself more tightly against him. “You make a great hiding place.” 

Somehow, that made it better. She could almost imagine him smiling at her. “Thanks, Winry.” 

“You’re welcome, Al.” Maybe it wasn’t hot chocolate, but it warmed her up all the same. 

X X X


End file.
